Lost sisters
by Ellysa j
Summary: Set after all the VA books Bloodlines, everything had just started to settle down when Christian finds out his mother gave birth before turning strigoi. He has twin sisters who were shipped away and kept hidden to protect them by order of the late queen. This story will be Christian and sisters Pov following them meeting for the first time but most importantly the adventure.
1. Chapter 1

Hey! Everyone! This is my first fan fic so stay with me as I work out all the kinks and my writing style. All feedback is greatly appreciated but please keep it respectful. All rights and praise go to Richelle mead for bring this amazing world to life this is just my spin on what happens after.

 **Christians Pov**

I hadn't been to visit my aunt in a long time but after the birth of my two beautiful twin girls I felt a strong pull to reconnect on some level. I still didn't forgive her or tried to understand what had lead her down this path I don't think I ever would but with the birth of Violet and Rhea, Family became even more important to me. Tasha had also been reaching out a lot and even more so lately. I walked though security starting to second guess if this was a good idea lissa had warned me of the pain it may cause me while also being supportive of my decision. A few of the others had asked if I wanted company Dimitri included I knew he visited every few months he often felt guilt for what had happen not that he needed to what Tasha did was all on her. Guardians gave me curt nods of respect as I made my way through to a visitor's room that struck me for prison it was comfortable like an old library sort of feel but no books just wooden walls. I sat myself down into a chair and table position in the corner right near the guardians viewing station and the door, I didn't know how this was going to go so I wanted to be in sight if something did. There were only a few people in the room some already with the person they were visiting almost all of them glanced over to look at me I was the queens husband after all and I'm sure they knew who I was here to visit.

When Tasha came through the door I wasn't able to hold my surprise at how normal she looked I had imagined she would look horrible to be honest she was in prison after all but she looked great normal even, our identical blue eyes connected her lips twisted up in a smirk I hadn't informed anyone I was coming but something in her eyes told me she knew it would only be a matter of time.

"Christian if it isn't my Favourite nephew, you look well marriage suits you" she spoke while delicately sitting down in the chair legs crossed her eyes locked with mine.

"Only nephew" I spat back not being able to hide my disgust I wasn't able to keep it back I was starting to regret coming this was a bad idea.

"Well yes only nephew I have" small smile on her lips. I sat there for a few moments not being able to come up with something to say that seemed fitting so I went with...

"How's prison, must say I'm surprised I excepted you to look I don't know like a butch lesbian by now" seemed like a good place to start. This made her let out a humourless laugh that just sounded fake well she had life to work on it because she would never be getting out of this place.

"oh Christian, I've missed you! Now let's not talk about me I want to know all about you, how are the Twins? Girls, right? who would know twins ran so strong in the family bloodlines." Tash spoke big grin on her face I still knew her well enough to know she was hiding something, but also knew I would have to play her at her own game to find out because she would use it to toy with me and that was something I wouldn't let happen. Knowing about the twins wasn't a shock to me the queen giving birth to her first set of children was big news of course it would have reached her.

"Anything you want to know I'm sure you can find out from one of your prison buddies I'm not here to talk about my family I'm here for some answers real ones. "To be honest I didn't know what she could tell me from what I already knew but there was some part of me that felt there was something else, she had written me a lot of letters while being in prison I read them but never responded I pulled out a few of them from my back pocket Throwing them on the table I leaned back. The letters haven't made a lot of sense they weren't letters of her sorrow or her guilt more taunting and bait the kind I had taken.

"By those I take it there is something you need to get of your guilty conscious" I said folding my arms.

"maybe but if I do, I want something in return" she said straitening up hands folding into her lap.

"what makes you think its important enough for me to give you something." My eyes narrowed speaking my words. She licked her lips and her mouth curling into a smile.

"Because you're not the only one I saved that night from your parents" Her smile twisting even more a glint in her eyes. She was baiting me and I was going to go straight for it.

"Don't play games with me Tasha tell me or you will never see any nobody outside of these walls ill make sure no body visits you and that you are locked up confinement till the day you die" I growled my temper was starting to rise in my chest this was defiantly a bad idea…

She sighed with a huff. "All I want is you to visit me during the holidays and my birthday would be nice also and privileges in here nothing extreme just more activity time, treated more like a royal I guess I am the queen's husbands aunt after all" my teeth gritted at her words. I decided to play her game.

"you are nothing to me, but Ill agree to visit you before Christmas once a year and I'll see what I can do in the other department." I snarled at this point I wasn't even going to try and hide my anger.

"See this is why my favourite nephew but I guess I never got find out what my Nieces would be like." She beamed at me eyes ranking in my expression. I was confused my mother or father didn't have any other siblings only distant cousins. My brain cranked into overdrive trying to process what she was saying.

"Yes Christian, The Late queen had a lot of secrets and a lot of secret children at that. There was Jill and now your twin sisters I wonder if that's it who knows I guess we will never find out. "The smile on her face just growing bigger.

"where are they!" I shouted at her standing up grabbing the attention on a few of the guardians I haven't yet fully processed her information or was sure if I could believe her but there was that part of me that was screaming at me if she was telling the truth that I had other family out there I needed to find them.

"I honestly don't know much, All I know is they were taken from me after what happen with your parents and I was Blackmailed by the queen to never speak of them again their names were Delilah and Elina. I tried to look for them the closest I got was some ties to Russia." She said all the taunting had gone from her face and for the first time I actually felt like I was looking back at my aunt but couldn't let the thoughts process any further I played her game and was going to walk out with what some part of me had been looking for I gave her a nod before walking out stuck in my own head I had to go and find my sisters…


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hello! So I'm trying to pump out as much chapters while my brain is fresh with the story. After this chapter please tell me some thoughts ect and if you like where this story is going!

Kind regards Ellysa xx

*disclaimer this is Richelle meads world and this story is just my spin of it*

 **Christians pov.**

The clock hanging over the fire place chimed a soft sound alerting me to it being midnight or 12noon if you didn't live nocturnal hours. I swirled the whisky on the rocks in my hand before taking a big gulp, I wasn't much of drinker though with todays events I needed to feel the burn of liquor. A quiet shuffle of feet only picked up by my heighten hearing I looked over to see guardian Summers leaving being replaced with Dimitri, Knowing the schedule this wasn't his watch but had a feeling he had been informed of where I had been today. I gave him a nod and directed my hand for him to take a seat next to me, we were in one of the many lounge rooms in our house at court I would have been happy with a smaller home but with lissa being queen apparently this was one of the perks a 35roomed house. I raised my glass and pointed to the bottle on the glass coffee table silently asking Dimitri if he would like a drink he just shook his head before speaking.

"No thank you Christian by the looks of it you need it more than I do, I take it visiting your aunt didn't go well" he asked with genuine concern on his face.

"Did you know I had a sister? Actually, two sisters a set of twins only around 2 years younger than me" my words came out flat and monotone almost like I didn't believe it myself. Tasha wouldn't lie would she and what would she have to gain from this anyway nothing. My memories of my parents were something I didn't let myself think about. Though surely, I would remember my mother being pregnant I know I was only young but sisters are something you don't forget so easily. I looked up at Dimitri he showed some shock in my words only slightly the rest of his composure was stone faced every guardian I knew had the same sort of stone guardian mask must come with the years of training, I spoke up again this time letting out a sigh.

"Most of my life up and till I met Lissa I felt like I always got the raw end of the deal. What my parents did, always having that shadow over my family and never being able to find my place till she became a big part of my life. It hasn't been easy between us but we always made sense and things always worked out well in the end. When Tasha shot rose than everything came out about what she had done. It was if I couldn't get away from my families' shadow just as things now were getting better the birth of my girls, this gets dropped in my lap what if they're horribly screwed up from there childhood like me what if they had great lives and then I come along with suitcases full of baggage.

"what if they gain a brother that they always felt like there was a missing piece or something good to come out of the past. A brother that I know is fiercely loyal sometimes an witty ass but a brother that will protect them at all costs just like he already does with his own beautiful twin girls" Dimitri said cutting me off, He was right but I was still in shock of the news and knew I needed to find them than I could decide what to do.

"Do you think you could reach out to any contacts you have in Russia Tasha seems to think that's where they could be and that's the only lead I have at this stage, they were born with the names Delilah and Elina "I said picking up my glass having another big gulp before resting it on my knee and looking over at Dimitri.

"Elina and Delilah?" Dimitri repeated eyes narrowing slightly.

"Apparently" I said with a shrug. Dimitri nodded and pulled out his phone quickly tapping in a number before holding it up to his ear, Jesus he worked fast he could at least have waited a decent time to call somebody or maybe he felt as if it was urgent.

"hello mama sorry to call you out of the blue but I need to ask you a question" Dimitri paused before continuing on. "Does Viki still have contact with those two moroi girls? another pause this time longer "I see yes thank you mama ill give you a call soon" Dimitri hung up the phone and turned to me a weird expression on his face he ran his hand though his hair and sighed.

"I don't want to get your hopes up because this could be a crazy coincidence but my sister Viki had two moroi girls she went to the academy with, who she was close with from a young age both sharing the same name but in Russia we called them Eilza and Delka. I only met them a few times they from memory shared similar features to yourself. "Dimitris eyes bore into me looking for a reaction.

"It couldn't be this easy to find them? Tasha had to have known this!" I roared standing up. You don't find your long-lost sisters this easy. I paused taking in a deep breath and turned back to Dimitri.

"Thank you, if you don't mind keep this between us maybe doing some more digging I would greatly appreciated it." I said making my way to the door Dimitri gave me a nod, his eyes told me he understood. I needed to get myself to bed than tomorrow morning speak with Lissa about finding them.

"Christian what a lovely surprise why didn't you tell me this morning you would be coming in! I see you come bringing my favourite, Give me give me please." sang my beautiful wife holding her hands out for the bag of food from her number 1 favourite restraunt at court. Red lantern it was a modern Chinese that had these spring rolls that Lissa was obsessed with, when pregnant with the girls it was pretty much all she ate. I gave her the bag and she dug straight in.

" Sorry for springing it on you, I rang your assistant to make sure you had time. I need to discuss something with you." I spoke smiling at her.

" hmm and you needed food to do it, Did you threaten one of the council members again because I cannot keep using compulsion on people when you have a disagreement" she breathed out getting a tiny crease between her brows, that happened whenever she was concerned.

I gave out a laugh "no not this time its about my visit with Tasha yesterday" I moved closer to her and pulled her over to where a fancy looking lounge sat sitting her down close to me before grabbing her Just stayed silent waiting for me to continue.

"Yesterday, Tasha told me I have two sisters. Twins actually. "my voice was low and questioning as I was still having a hard time believing it myself when spoken out loud.

"oh Christian" lissa pulled me into her arms just squeezing her small arms around my body giving me instant comfort, I relaxed heavily into her. Lissa just knew what my feelings were sometimes before I had time to register them myself always making me feel at home in her arms.

"anything you need me to do, You tell me. Ill pull in all the favours I have too, if that's what you want" Lissa words continued to bring me comfort.

" Perks of having my wife as queen" I responded making her giggle at my words releasing me from her arms but she held on to my hands and looked lovingly into my eyes.

" Makes the hassle of being queen, worth it" she smiled her green eyes big.

" Dimitris following up on some leads for me but thank you" I smiled at my beautiful wife just feeling the love coming off her, If anyone understood about finding out about secret siblings it was lissa she only she found out she had a sister Jill a few years ago.

I said my goodbyes to Lissa leaving her to rule our people. I made my way walking though court trying to settle down my emotions about everything, my mind wandered to what they might be like. Something in me slightly feared that they would have some of my sarcastic humour and another part of me wondered what they might look like. Before my mother turned she had been beautiful with striking features always holding herself so elegantly this train of thought got me thinking what if meeting my sisters would open old wounds and stir up things I had long ago buried what if just looking at them or being with them was too hard. My thoughts were cut off by vibration in my back pocket. I reefed out my phone to see Dimitris calling ID, I answered in a gruff voice.

" Christian, we either got lucky or Tasha knows more than she's letting on I found Delka." Said Dimitri with an edge of caution in his voice causing shock to run though my system.

"whoa ok, What happens next " I spoke letting out a long breath this was happening faster than I think I was ready for.

"Well rose spoke to Abe, He's personally going to Russia to collect Delka than bring her to court" Dimitri sounded as if there was more than he was telling me but I was in enough shock to ask what, I was going to meet one of my sisters.

" Wow alright I spoke to lissa this morning so ill start making arrangements for her stay here. Will Elina be joining her later I asked Dimitri. Maybe having one sister at a time was a good idea less of a shock to the system.

" Delka will let you know Ozera" said Dimitri his voice really kicking in guardian mode. Over the last few years Dimitri and I had found ourselves on a friends basis becoming familiar with each other. So for him to use my last name and switch to guardian mode told me that he was hiding something. I didn't have time to worry about that now I would investigate later for now I had to ring lissa and some serious thinking/processing to do.

" Thank you Dimitri" I said before hanging up the phone. In the last 24hrs I had found out I had twin sisters and in another 24hrs I would be meeting one of them. Boy just when I thought things were settling down.

Thank you for reading hope you like it ! the next chapter will be a lot more interesting so please leave a review and let me know what you think Delka is going to be like!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! Trying very hard to improve my writing and sorry for any mistakes! I don't have a betta writer unfortunately. If anyone would be interested in being one for this story tell me know.

Happy reading!

 **Delilah's pov**.

"You have 5 seconds to turn around and leave this place or ill make you do it" I said to a middle age man than I didn't recognize at first but when I got a good look at him a shiver ran down my spine. I had never personally had the pleasure, but I knew of his reputation Abe Mazur was quizzing me with a look of amusement. Who the hell had I pissed off, I tried to rack my brain! I had been careful in burning my kills and slipping under the radar or I thought I had maybe my father had sent him. But I squashed that thought down he wouldn't be looking for me.

"Now now spitfire, this is a friendly visit" smiled Abe with a knowing look. I might not know Abe personally but I knew of his reputation.

"well start talking zemy, why are you and your hired goons following me. If this was about my current practises you would have sent one of those gold faced minions to do your dirty work" I grumbled at him. Abe let out a deep chuckle.

"Oh boy are they going to have their hands full with you, is there somewhere private we could go for a chat" he said gesturing to the packed underground club. I had almost forgotten where I was, I had been stalking a young human girl who I believed worked for a group of strigoi undead blood suckers. I scanned around the club finding a VIP room off to the back and gestured Abe to follow. Thankfully no one was using it tonight, So I didn't have to compel a group to vacate the spacious somewhat seedy VIP room.

"Ok let's cut the crap, who sent you" I said sitting down on the zebra print lounge. Oh, it was good to rest my feet in these heeled stiletto boots, Why I chose to wear them was obvious they made my already long legs look longer and they were hot.

"I'm here on my own accord of sorts, I've been sitting on this information since the late queen died. Its about your family." Abe mused casually making his way to sit down next to me, I flipped my long curled dark hair over my shoulder. He handed me a bright red folder with Ozera on it written in gold letters. I opened it up curious I dug in scanning documents and photos. There were 3 birth certificates one being my sisters, two being mine and three was Christian Ozera our Queens husband.

"What is this?" I mumble the words, picking up a photo there was a beautiful couple sitting on a couch a little toddler boy with big blue eyes, dark hair a toothy smile on his face posing for the photo sitting between them. The man was holding a floral pink blanket with a newborn baby wrapped up, small smile on his face his features sharp. Than the women she was breath taking sitting up elegantly sweet smile also holding a lighter floral pink blanket with another newborn wrapped up. Looking at the photo the wheels began to turn in my head.

"The little boy is Christian Ozera? So, who are the babies? I ask not really needing my questions answered more to speak them out loud. I knew of Christian Ozera's family history I think everyone did… even have had growing up in Russian that kind of thing got around his parents turned willingly, it was just him and his aunt.

"I think you're smart enough to figure it out, the time hasn't been right to go public with this kind of information." Spoke Abe fixing his bright scarf and crossing his legs posture affirmative. Right time! This kind of information is massive! Life altering information. My biological parents turned and I have a brother, Who is married to the Queen!

"And now is the right time? I questioned. Folding my arms, my sister and I knew we were adopted. Our father told us on our 10th birthday, the same time we found out our mother was dying. Our kind rarely get sick but when they do its usually life threating, a year after that she died. The Happy family we had was destroyed than a wave of bad luck and sorrow followed.

"Christian Ozera found out, I am here to take you to him." Abe replied.

"You expect me! To get on a plane travel almost half way across the world to a brother I've never met! You're in sane" I roared than I added. "If you know all this than you will also know what I can do to you! I spat bitterly. Abe just laughed.

"I do, that is why I'm asking you nicely that I don't often do for just anyone but my daughter. Just come to the Royal court even for a few days. Meet your brother and everybody else they also could really use your knowledge in spirit." Abe said his eyes really drilling into me but not in a hard way in a sincere gesture of concern. Spirit my element one of my few blessings but also right pain in my ass. I knew the queen was a spirit user and that our world was becoming more open to the ideas but it wasn't something I liked sharing what I could do. I had been taught to hide my power but also how to use it correctly. You would say I was pretty badass at it. Our father was a spirit user a very powerful one at that his grandmother had been one also I sometimes wonder if it was fate my sister and I ended up with the parents we did. We got lucky in having them and they were great parents but my father had his demons.

I let out a giant sigh, I really didn't have a reason why not to go apart from the reason that I was a suborn pain in the ass. After I left high school I had taken off to hunt down strigoi Because I had been running away from all the pain I had been suffering from the last year.

"If I agree to go will you make sure my fathers safe" I spoke looking over at Abe, He nodded.

"Yes, I'll make sure his safe and Also Delilah I was sorry to hear about your sister" Abe's words caught me off guard this guy really did know everything.

"Yeah me too, do where I'm going do they know? "I said voice catching. My sister was my weak spot.

"No but would you like for me to inform them prior" he asked real concern in his voice.

"No, its ok I think me telling someone might help me trying to move forward" I whispered voice dropping. I wasn't someone that showed emotion That had been my sister I was the strong twin her backbone but this was a subject that stung and burned the inside of my heart tremendously. My sister dying hit me harder than anything I had ever faced in my life. My way of dealing was anger, I used that anger anyway I could but mostly I used it fighting Strigoi. My father it destroyed him losing my sister he had found himself drinking himself stupid everyday and lost his will to live I couldn't handle it any longer so 6months ago I left, travelling around Russia hunting strigoi. Now I was here finding out about a long-lost brother Jesus all I wanted to do was go back to my hotel room and watch Game of thorns. I stood up looking at Abe.

"Come on than let's go but I hope were going on first class because I'm basically royalty now right My Sister in law is the queen" I smile with a cheeky grin. Abe shook his head with a grin on his face.

"One step better we will be traveling on my private jet" Than he gave a signal to his guards and we made our way out back into the crowded club, soon I would be gaining a brother and god know what else here goes nothing.

 **CPOV**

I picked up one of my beautiful twins, who was just starting to stir in her cot while I organised my sister's arrival on the phone. It wasn't till Lissa reminded me that we would need to have somewhere for her to stay, I thought she would just stay here but lissa thought that Staying with us would be pushing a lot on her, for if she was anything like me I would want my own space. Than Abe had told Dimitri she had been traveling so didn't have much on her in the way of clothing and luxuries. I wanted to make an impression and hopefully make her comfortable enough to want to stay here. First, I planned a family dinner with everyone that night than the next day. A fun day of shopping with Jill Lissas sister followed with a spa afternoon with all the girls included Lissa. She had expressed that she thought I was going overboard but I needed to make Delilah's stay here amazing from the words of Dimitri she wasn't planning on staying long.

"Would you also be able to organise a personal Chef to be on call for that room, Guardian Summers will be assigned to Delilah for the duration of her stay here. He will be around the clock so his needs will have to be attended to also. Than the fridge needs to be fully stock with an arrangement of American and Russian snacks. Oh The joining room can I book that out also indefinitely ." I said gently rocking Violet our nanny was in the rocking chair feeding Rhea. Lucky I thought of the joining room I would have that done when Abe gets on to my other sister.

"Yes of course Lord Ozera, would you like for a private key for yourself to both rooms to insure privacy. When visiting we will also provided you the passcode into the building as we lock it late at night" Spoke the Young moroi receptionist. What was she talking about than it clicked, she thought I was organising this for my Mistress JESUS CHRIST! Is that how it sounded, Nobody but our close circle of family and friends knew of My sisters. After finding out she would be Staying I asked Rose Dimitris wife if she could let everyone know and tell them to be at mine for dinner. Between us is how we planned to keep it for the time being not that we were trying to hide her just that there will be a Stir when its released always is with the stuck up royals even with some of the other snobby noisy moroi.

"That won't be needed. Miss Delilah is Miss Delilah Ozera she is family" I spoke trying to keep myself from saying something rude. The receptionist apologised for her mistake than told me she would personally make sure everything was perfect for miss Ozera's stay. I hung up the phone and went over to our nanny who was just burping Rhea swapping the twins over so she would feed Violet while I patted Rhea to sleep. Life had defiantly changed having the twins, I also never thought we would have a nanny I guess I pictured Lissa with our children at home but having one baby and running a vampire world was hard but with two was near impossible. Though any chance both of us got we were with the twins. Adrian liked to joke I was breaking the stereo-type for moroi dads everywhere, Being a stay at home dad while my wife was off busy being Queen. Though he knew better enough that I also had a lot on my plate. I ran programs and organised Moroi who wanted to learn how to use their magic to fight along with combat training classes. Over the years our world had opened up to the idea of moroi fight along side our guardians but there was still a few that stopped it from actually starting and happening in the academy's. That was a working progress something my beautiful wife was trying hard to push for our world.

I finished burping Rhea than popped her down quietly in her cot as she had fallen asleep with me rocking her. Said a Goodbye and thank you to our nanny, Kelly was our nanny for today we had 4 all up that rotated 24/7. Kelly was one of our favourites she was always quiet and great with the girls while also being respectful to Myself and Lissa we would always be popping in and out during the day depending our busy schedules. I decided I needed to have go see my wife before my sister comes and all our already full busy lives becomes even more. I would go pick up some take out for us and just relax because very soon our lives will be changing.

A/N

Hope you like it! Please leave a review if you would like for me to continue this story!

What do you think of Delilah? What do you think happened to the other sister Elina? And Do you think Christian is going overboard?

Stay tuned!


End file.
